lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 2
Part 1 Bob was happy. Who’s next? asked Bob. You’re next Bob said Tracy. But first we need some rest said Tracy. Tracy was going to her room and was writing in her notebook. We saved Mandy, Bob said Jennifer. I know but I think there is something coming said Bob. What is coming? asked Jennifer. Someone said Bob. Do you mean, Chris Bright? asked Jennifer. Maybe, maybe not said Bob. Jennifer looked at Tracy. Is she hiding something? asked Jennifer. No said Bob. Tracy was back. We can’t doing tests said Tracy. You could going at home said Tracy. How? asked Jennifer. Conceptio Amerio said Tracy and they were all gone. The 3 were home. Bob looked at there home. Wow said Bob. What wow? asked Jennifer. A house is in fire said Bob. Bob was runnin to the house. Bob taked some buckets and was making the whole place wett. It was over said Bob. The police was coming. I’m Captain Zwai O’Ton. I will led my team searching for a team said Zwai. You didn’t do anything said Zwai. You saw this already coming said Zwai. Yes said Bob. I saw this coming. I had expected this said Bob. Mrs. Brandon and Arnold Brandon couldn’t be saved said Bob. It was their destiny said Bob. Time-travelling Jack was coming. Fire burning, fire burning said Jack. This is not funny said Zwai. Bob looked at Jennifer. How will I’m going to be Mooney? asked Bob. You have to die, Bob said Jennifer. *'Part 2' Bob was back. Where are my parents? asked Bob. They are at home said Jennifer. I have Special-Blood said Bob. Come we need to go said Bob. Bob, Mandy and Jennifer were at The Blind House, the new living space of the Rumbles. Bob knocked on the door. What’s the matter? asked Francisca who opened the door. I have Special-Blood, isn’t it? asked Bob. Bob, Francisca, Jennifer and Mandy were sitting down. Patrick was coming. Yes, you have Special-Blood said Patrick. Patrick & Francisca, are you both related to each other? asked Jennifer. Yes, we are Jennifer said Patrick. We’re second cousins once removed said Patrick. Just like you Bob, you’re both my son and my second cousin once removed or was it twice? asked Patrick. However we’re family and we love each other said Francisca. Bob, you’re The Forgotten Past and The Real Future said Patrick. You can see The Future and you forgot your past about meeting Jennifer LaPorta said Francisca. Did we ever met? asked Bob. Yes, that was in the 70’s said Francisca. Bob looked at Jennifer. Jennifer looked at him to and he got a flash. Flash-forward: Bob Crash Bob looked at The Tree Of Larkee. Open said Bob. There was a passage and Bob walked down. Mysagimasho said a voice. Who is there? asked Bob. Maytremeschimmaschole said the voice. Bob found an unlocked door. He was taking a stone and was breaking the door. The door opened and Bob saw a bridge. Bob walked on the bridge. Bob was walking on the bridge, but then the bridge smashed at Bob felt on the ground. Bob wake up. Hello stranger, I’m Amos Gale. What’s your name? asked Amos. I’m sir, Bob Crash. *- Bob wake up. What did you saw? asked Jennifer. I saw Amos Gale said Bob. I met him, but I have to met him in the future said Bob. Eric Glass opened the door. You three have to go said Eric. Tracy is waiting for you said Eric. Thanks Eric said Jennifer. And did you found the man in a black suit with a masker? asked Francisca. No, but I found this, a camera said Eric. So Bob was right said Eric.